L'un ou l'autre
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Misa n'est pas idiote. Misa n'est pas naïve. Misa est bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laisse penser. Non, c'est juste que Misa a choisi, et qu'elle n'a plus le choix. Car est-ce bien Light qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde ? Ou un autre aurait-il réussi à entrer dans son coeur ?


**Bonjour ! Ceci est la première fiction que je poste, un one shot que je ne trouve pas si réussi que ça, mais comme il n'y a aucun OC dedans (une victoire, pour moi !) et qu'il parle en faveur de Misa (qui n'est pas idiote, bon sang !) j'ai décidé de le mettre quand même.  
J'espère que vous aimerez bien, même s'il est bien moins travaillé que les autres fictions, qu'il est plutôt court et un peu trop rapide. Et trop nunuche aussi. Aaaaaaaah ! Comme je n'arrive pas à le changer, je le laisse comme ça. Vous pourrez comparer avec les autres fictions, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. T_T  
Bon, je vous laisse lire, maintenant ! Merci !**

* * *

L'un ou l'autre

Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Le stylo de Misa faisait des aller-retour sur la feuille de son journal intime. Des va-et-vient entre deux mots. Elle hésitait. Que devait-elle entourer ? C'était l'un ou l'autre.

D'un côté, le nom de Light. Ligth, son bien aimé, Light, glacial mais magnifique, Light pour qui elle mourrait si elle le devait.

Et de l'autre, Ryûzaki. Très différent de Light. Marginal, étrange et intriguant, Ryûzaki qu'elle n'aimait pas trop au début, mais qui était pourtant entré dans son cœur.

Elle les aimait. Les deux. Les deux en même temps. Oui, elle était déchirée entre eux, sans pouvoir ni choisir ni se décider.

Elle était sensée aimer Light, et elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'était pas sensée être tombée amoureuse de Ryûzaki ! Il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les femmes : comment pourrait-il comprendre que sa présence aux rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Light la réjouissait à présent plus qu'autre chose ?

Elle aimait les deux, mais eux ne l'aimaient pas. Elle savait que c'était elle qui imposait son amour à Light, et il ne le lui rendait pas. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il fasse au moins semblant. Elle était heureuse aussi, car il était toujours avec Ryûzaki, qui ne l'aimait pas non plus.

C'était l'un ou l'autre. Pas de compromis. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer les deux. Le stylo passait d'un côté à un autre sans s'arrêter.

-Misa ?

La voix de Light. Son cœur fit un bond.

-Tu y vas bientôt.

La voix de Ryûzaki. Son cœur battit de nouveau plus fort.

Kira n'aurait pas besoin de la tuer. Elle les aimait tellement forts qu'elle mourrait sans doute un jour d'une crise cardiaque en les voyant.

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle.

Elle regarda les deux noms et soupira. Puis, elle entoura un nom, et rangea son journal dans un tiroir, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle était encore hésitante, et elle reviendrait peut-être pour mettre du blanc sur le cercle.

* * *

Misa se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Cet entretien avec Yotsuba, qui ressemblait plus à un interrogatoire qu'autre chose, la vidait.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main gauche… et vit dans le miroir un gigantesque monstre squelettique au visage humanoïde et aux cheveux comme des serpents. Au moment où elle allait hurler, le monstre lui posa une main géante sur la bouche.

-Misa, dit le monstre, tu peux te faire tuer à tout moment pas ces hommes, je suis venue te prévenir. Reste calme et écoute moi…

Rester calme, pensa Misa, facile à dire… c'est plutôt ce fantôme qui va me tuer, non ?

-Je suis de ton côté Misa, continua le squelette.

Hein ? Mais elle ne lui avait rien demandé, elle…

Le monstre planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle lui renvoya un regard paniqué.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Tout ce que je vais te dire est la vérité. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu acceptes le fait que j'existe, sans avoir peur.

C'était simple à dire aussi. Cette main n'était clairement pas celle d'un humain, il ne s'en dégageait aucune chaleur…

-Light Yagami est Kira, annonça le monstre.

-Light, Kira ? se demanda la jeune femme.

Dans la tête de Misa, cette phrase réveilla quelque chose d'ancien. Quelque chose de caché… et une autre chose, horriblement douloureuse, aussi. Light était Kira… elle admirait Kira, mais Light voulait l'arrêter, c'était étrange et non logique… elle pensa au nom qu'elle avait entouré, et se demanda sincèrement quel était le _bon_ choix.

-Que fait-il, maintenant ? questionna le fantôme.

Misa ne savait pas, et elle hésita un peu avant de taper contre la main du monstre.

-Je peux enlever ma main ? Tu ne crieras pas, hein… ?

La créature la relâcha et la mannequin tomba à quatre pattes sur le carrelage froid, reprenant longuement son souffle.

-Qui es-tu ? fit-elle. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas un stalker, mais tu n'as rien d'humain…

-C'est normal, répondit le monstre, je fais partie des dieux de la mort. Misa, toi et moi avons déjà agi ensemble. La première fois, tu avais d'abord reçu le cahier et ensuite, tu m'avais vue. Tu m'avais acceptée sans problèmes, mais cette fois, évidemment, je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire…

Misa se releva lentement, et regarda fixement le dieu de la mort.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu racontes… on se connaît ? Et de quel cahier parles-tu ?

-Le Death Note. Lorsque l'on y écrit le nom d'une personne, celle-ci meure.

Cette phrase fit frissonner la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas un concept qu'elle appréciait… même si elle cela lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était toutefois effrayant, et elle avait du mal à y croire.

-Ah… je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ce genre d'histoire, mais…

-C'est avec ce cahier que Light Yagami a puni les criminels et qu'il s'est fait connaître sous le nom de « Kira ».

Light… Kira…

Quelque chose se débloqua dans la mémoire de Misa. Les noms dans son journal. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Elle avait entouré le nom de celui qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Mais elle avait fait son choix.

-Ça ne me déplairait pas que Light ait vraiment été Kira.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

* * *

Misa se trouvait en haut d'un immeuble. Light est mort. C'était le jour de la St Valentin, un an après sa disparition. Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment et qu'il soit froid avec elle, qu'il ne soit pas gentil, elle avait été heureuse. Très heureuse. Mais pas entièrement.

Elle tira de sa poche un morceau de papier déchiré. Un morceau de son journal intime. Trois noms étaient notés dessus. Elle regarda le nom qu'elle avait entouré, le nom de celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait vraiment et réellement aimé plus que tout au monde.

-On se retrouvera, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Puis, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide.

La feuille voleta dans les airs et se reposa finalement sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Dessus était entouré le nom de Ryûzaki.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes et des erreurs ! Reviews, please, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
